Either it's Red or Blue
by Ready09Sette
Summary: Ready's DMC story : He would call a mere memory as a passing dream. He would call a sweet dream as nothing but a nightmare. Each day, same old, same old. Unanswered questions kept on piling up inside his head. When a risky chance stood in front of him, he begins to question himself... "What the hell?" rated M in later chaps, incest depends but will be! :DD
1. Terrible Morning

Either It's Red or Blue

Chapter One : Terrible Morning

The day he woke up in the hospital, was his moment of sadness. Where he had nearly forgotten the death of his parents and his _brother._ He cried over his sudden ordeal, the remains of his brother was missing while the bodies of his parents had completely dismantled and burnt.

He tried to stop his sobbing eight year old body, thinking that he must braven himself in order to move on his life without them. To the verge that crying would just sadden them even more. He often receives many terrible gossips from passerbys, even from the doctors or the nurses during his days recovering at the hospital and after he left.

In those days, it had never been any pleasant.

The boy was taken to the orphanage, where he never tried to make friends. He was seen as a distant, silent young child, minding his own business and never comes out of his room to play with the other children. The other orphans made their teases and bullies onto him, considering on the fact that he never curved a smile. Due to his striking pair of blue eyes and white hair, he always considered they only do that to him because they're jealous.

Probably...

He had ignored everything in real life, and only minding the matters of believing himself.

In days of growing up, even in the bad company and no smile made him an unwanted child in the orphanage. Though he yearned to have a family, deep inside his heart, its hard to replace those he loved.

Alone in his room, he would crawl into his bed under his sheet, crying over the one last picture he had of his parents and clutching the amulet his mother gave to him on his birthday as a pair with his _other half. _He wiped his tears with his hand and remembered how strong his brother's grip was before the accident.

He mumbled his brother's name again and again, clutching his hand to fist, holding them close to his chest. His tears soaked his comfy pillow, his vision had blurred and slowly... slowly closed his eyes.

Not aware where the days of suffering so tremendously heavy, had made him to forget the name and the memories of his 'other half'.

* * *

"Cool bruise, Dante," said a teenage girl in short skirt. Dante, a handsome young man in long red hoodie jacket, a black shirt and wears a pair of black baggy jeans rubbed the sore side of his face. His hair was unusually unkept, messy and white, it is as if he was strangled and punched.

"Shut up, Lady..." he replied coldly.

With his annoyed and irritated look, the people whom he walked by felt strangely threatened and sweatdropped when they glances over Dante's 'fuck-off' aura. The teenage girl in skirt, Lady, shook her head and jogged to cathc up with her frustrated friend. She observed the irritable young man beside her, amused and smirked. She knew he was thinking too much right then, by the look of his unapproachably-temporary-ugly face.

"You know, you could always try for a boring one," she said as the both of them walked together.

The young man in red turned his head, giving her a look and said, "Do i look like a loser to you?"

"I'm just saying. It means less money, Dante.." she calmly suggests.

Dante took a moment to think as they stopped on the sidewalk, scratching his head and blinked his eyes, seemingly uninterested. Lady knew Dante wouldn't give an immediate reply and just walked patiently as they continued their walk on the streets of the busy Fortuna City. Dante had a bag slung on his shoulder, practically bored of his 'forced' routine of walking to school as he's now in his senior years.

Lady had her bag on her hand, wore sunglasses to hide her eye colours and her clothing had pretty much attracted the passerbys attention. Down to her large pair of boobs.

When her patience have gone wasted as they nearly reached school, she sighed and punched Dante's arm. She ignored his sudden wail as he replied, "The hell was that for?"

"If you're so desperate on finding a soulmate before you graduate, have you even tried to understand what kind of gender you're into?" she asked, earning a saddened expression on Dante's face.

With Lady awaiting his reply once more, they walked together again into the school's compound, passing the huge gates.

"...I don't know, really..." he mumbled.

* * *

Yo! Ready-chan's here!

Due to the amazingness of fanfiction power, i could change the twin's age to any range i want! Woo! In this story, the main characters would be 17? 18 maybe? Senior highschoolers and all. Might put some other characters as well, and Nero too i guess?

Ahahaha! Enjoy!

Ready, out! 3


	2. About to be a Good Morning

Either It's Red or Blue

Chapter Two : About to be a Good Morning

* * *

_"Don't let go!" he shouted, gripping the other's hand as tight as he could. _

_He could hear the screams of his parents drumming in his ears. Their car flipped over countless times, crashing down to the hard stoned road, shattering the windows due to the harsh impact. It was finally over. _

_He thought all this while he wasn't breathing. _

_The car flipped and skidded to the edge of the slippery bridge of the rainy night, nearly falling off to the strong river down below. He felt cold when his eyes blinked open. Through that tragic moment of his life, he had been grasping... Thick. Cold. Air. _

_He knew he was alive, from the pain that kept stinging on his sides and his oozing blood. It was frightening that he flung out from the car, safe. Though he couldn't feel his legs, nearly all of his joints were numbed. Probably because of his impact with the ground. _

_Wheezing, coughing out painfully. Blood and rain soaked clothes. Drowning in his own pool of blood, he tasted the saltiness of the rainwater and his red liquid. _

_Yes, he's alive. But he felt like a lifeless doll. _

_He couldn't be bleeding out this badly, he's very much sure his injuries were less heavy. If not, he shouldn't be awake right now. _

_Using his last bits of strength, he turned his head to his side, to where their car stayed crashed. He immediately spotted his brother, he was glad. But the latter didn't move. _

_His eyes widened, something like an arrow struck his heart, reminding him that he had failed to protect him. And he wondered, if the blood that was painting him belonged to his brother._

_Squinting his eyes from the sore of the rainwater, he finally noticed that his brother was trapped beneath the crushed roof. His face... He couldn't see his face. _

_Is he still alive?_

_He tried to call out his name, but his voice never came. He forced his movable arm to reach the latter and it shocked him that he had forgotten that one named he loved. That one name he used to call out millions of times before. _

_It scared him when a thought passed his mind, '...am i... the only one still alive...?'_

_His mother and father also... he just realised that he couldn't hear their screams. They're nowhere to be found. _

_A tear left his eye, the trouble had just begun. His arm slumped down to the ground, splashing the rainwater near him. His crying eyes faltering closed when his view was still fixed to the motionless body. _

_The many different images, the memories, his brother's lovable face, his laughs, his smiles... That many jokes they shared and that soft hands he always held... had been stripped away from him, mercilessly. _

_"Dante?" a voice ranged._

Dante squinted his eyes open, the semi-glaring sun stung his eyes a bit. He had skipped his classes again, to the verge that he rarely went to most of his classes.

Musing over the fact that he took sanctuary on the roof, he couldn't recall ever falling asleep.

Straightening and backing against the wall near the entrance door, Dante massaged his forehead with his index finger, rewinding back the dream he just had.

'That's... one hell of a nightmare...' he thought.

To Dante, there's no such thing as sweet dreams. Everything that he'd ever dreamt of, he called them nightmares. He would always get many strange, unusual dreams but this time... he frowned, remembering the unconscious boy in his dream.

'Who's that kid i'm reaching out to...?'

After a few moments, Dante decided to leave his dreams for awhile and planned to stay at the rooftop until the bell rings. He took out a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket, being an awesomely rebellious senior. Flickering the small fire source and puffed out smokes, he would settle for another three today.

Then the entrance door creaked open.

Dante turned to his side, raising an eyebrow when a male student came to his view.

He knew this guy, this so-called mysterious student was notorious for his skills with sharp objects. Be it with knives, scissors or cutters. The blue hoodie that he wore was blurring his face, and Dante wasn't exactly sure how he really looked like.

The hooded student slipped out seemingly for a fresher air and as he was about to close back the door, he noticed Dante was silently observing him. Instead of a nod on the head nor a 'yo!', he brushed off Dante's existence there and there.

'Fucking bastard...' Dante grumbled silently, noticing the cheerless unwelcome.

His limit of annoyance reached its maximum somehow, he knew he wouldn't get use to this type of guy. Though Dante had only came close to him today, after only a few seconds, Dante couldn't stand him.

Even so, he continued to eye on the hooded guy as he walked towards the railings nearby. Dante could hear him desperately breathing in the fresh air and out. As far as he knew, this strange guy was hell-bent healthy as he is. Dante also noticed the other's trembling hands slowly reaching to clamp over his chest, as if he was protecting something.

Is he in pain...?

the red suddenly had this foreign worries overcoming him, and kindly asked, "You okay, man?"

It was either the hooded guy didn't hear him or didn't bother to answer him or he thought that Dante's voice was just the wind whistling. Plus the 'never-look-on-Dante's-way'.

The red seriously need some punching bag then, it was his first time being ignored by this strangely sharp-lover.

"...Asshole," Dante spatted out as he stood, turning his heels to the door.

When Dante was about to grip the door knob, he faintly heard a shout, more like a call just beside the door. But the faded noise started to grow worse as the only entrance of the rooftop was swung open.

"...Vergil!" the voice called.

The edge of the door had hit the red's face and fell back flat on his butt. Dante rubbed his nose, surprised of the name called to him.

The girl in blonde realized that she'd just knocked someone over, "Oh, so sorry about that," and offered a helping hand towards Dante. She gave him an assuring smile.

Dante widened his eyes, he seriously admired this girl, Trish, he knew as he nervously accepted her help. Trish pulled Dante to stand in a quick second but her attention averted back to the mysterious student named Vergil. Dante couldn't help but watch Trish's butt when she walked away.

"Vergil, i've been looking everywhere for you," Trish said as she walked closer to the hooded student.

It was right then she showed her sudden concern which made Dante being nosily confused.

"Are you doing fine?" she asked.

Vergil merely shrugged off when Trish placed her hand on his shoulder and turned to the unexpectedly 'crushed' door. He had his hands in his pockets, passed Dante by with a bump on his shoulder. Knowing that the red had blocked his way out. Dante frowned at him, the hooded student didn't even acknowledge his existence as he disappeared from sight.

Trish sighed, walked towards Dante, "Sorry about that again."

Dante scoffed, "Heh, it's fine!"

"So, my name's Trish. What's yours?" she asked, smiling her curving her usually gentle lips.

"Name's Dante," the red said, mesmerized by Trish's smile.

"Dante? Oh, you must be the one who's unfortunate with girls then."

An arrow of truth struck his heart, he hesitates, "...Probably..."

Dante thought, somehow, Trish looked like someone familiar that he knew. Another sudden brush of memories passed him, an image of a young woman who looked just like her. He blinked his eyes, realizing that he was just staring at Trish's face.

"...Umm, i'm gonna go search for my friend. So..." she said, uncomfortably.

"T-That Vergil guy?" the red began, he didn't want Trish to leave just yet! Buying some time to get to know her.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, but i have to go look for him. I needed to keep him safe," Trish pointed, walking towards the exit.

_'..._Keep him safe?' Dante thought.

_'Mom...? Did i steal something from brother?'_

When he reverted back to reality, he managed to grasp Trish's wrist.

He unconsciously offered, "I'll go look for him too..."

Trish was shocked at first, but smiled after that, "...It's nice to know there's still someone who wanted to be his friend."

Dante nodded his head hesitantly, but his mind wondered off, "...Did something happened to him?"

The both of them walked through the exit together and down the stairs, Trish sighed again.

"Vergil had a few problems... But i think you have to ask him yourself if you want to know, Dante, "she said, turning her heels to split ways with Dante.

But she halted, and mumbled, "...You do remind me of someone though."

Dante watched her run to her search, leaving him behind in place. He lowered his gaze, he was now at the bottom of the stairs. He shuffled his feet back to walk up the stairs back to the rooftop, but he began to feel uneasy. It disturbed him.  
That one second where he suddenly remembered his young voice calling out his unknown mother and brother, a thought passed that maybe either Trish or Vergil knew of his past.

Dante had been an orphan, growing up in a rather depressing situation and had to live off alone. But in the matters of money and the house he rented, all were taken care by Lady's father. And that he silently thanked the both of them. He couldn't reminisce of ever having a mother, father or any siblings, but that one bit of memory he had suddenly recalled, Vergil or Trish better know something he does not.

He halted, gritting his teeth. In the matters of searching something much-less 'someone', Dante was never good at it.

"...Life's better get me something good searching for this guy!" he muttered to himself, running back in to begin his search in his unfortunately vast school compound.

* * *

Ready, wide awake! XDD

It's been... so long? I haven't updated this story? ToT I was like, thinking of deleting this fic but a certain guest from my reviews told me he/she is supporting me. Touched me so bad and i feel like i was gonna cry...

Anyways, read! Don't forget to review, it doesn't even cost a cent...

Ready, 'sleeping-for-the-third-time-today' out!


	3. Is it a Good Morning yet?

Either it's Red or Blue

Chapter Three : Is it a Good Morning yet?

_He searched through the vast garden his family owned, his large blue eyes scanned and looked everywhere for a familiar blue shirt. And when he spotted the blue, he crept silently and when he got near, a branch slapped his face. He cursed when the blue suddenly moved._

_It was running away from him, and he quickly went chasing after. Through the bushes as he got close, he leapt forward, finally caught the blue that he searched for. The blue groaned in pain when the both of them bumped to the ground and rolled out of the thick bushes. _

_"Found you!" he said and smiled, offering a hand for the blue to take._

_The blue sighed in defeat, taking the other's offer, "...I guess!"_

_In a swift motion, the red pulled him up to stand. The both of them brushes off dusts and dirts before going inside their home. They had same hairstyle, same blue eyes and similar faces. _

_The red giggled, "You're so easy to find, bro!"_

_"Excuse me for being so amateur..."_

_"But... it's fun searching for you," he said, holding his brother's hand. _

_The blue found it hard to believe, and chuckled lightly, "Really?"_

_"Yeah! I'll keep it in mind you'll always run if i spotted you in hide-and-seek!"_

* * *

Dante had searched everywhere for the mysterious blue-hooded guy named Vergil. He bumped shoulders through the crowded hallway of the school, had looked through every doors and had crashed many classes, much to the teachers' dismay of his 'rebelness'. And so far, Dante thought he had search the entire vast school.

He nearly gave up on his search until Lady came up to him, with their lunchboxes on hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Dante? You've been pacing all over the school..."

"You know... trying to get this trust from a girl i suddenly like," he hesitated, stopping in front of the black-haired girl.

Lady raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "Think i could help?"

"Let's see... I'm searching for this guy who wears blue hood, his name's Vergil...i think," Dante said, as he wondered the name.

She was surprised to hear the name, "Vergil? Wow, that's strange."

"What? Have you seen him somewhere?"

"Maybe? Think i saw him walking towards the storeroom at the back of school," she said, pointing her thumb to her back.

"Ah thanks! See ya!" Dante thanked, started to run to his next destination.

"Don't take your beauty time, Dante! You're having lunch with me!"

She watched him as he waved his hand to her and continued running.

Lady sighed and thought, '_Think you'd be surprised, Dante...'_

Dante passed the dorm, many blocks of classes and the auditorium. When arrived at the back of his destination, his eyes began to search for the blue-hooded but there was no sign of him. As he halted his running pace, he heard faded voices conversing in front of the storeroom building. He padded silently, leaned to the nearby wall and poked his head to see unnoticed.

He saw Vergil talking to another student with white hair. By the look of his uniform, he's a junior. Dante then, unconsciously eavesdropped.

"Here. Because of you, i had to walk back home to get it," the junior said, handing out a small packet, seemingly pills.

Dante's eyes widened, he thought, _'...What the-?!'_

He finds it shocking, even as rebellious as he was, he never do drugs before... but he did smoke only when he's immensely irritated, surely he never drank any alcohols. He continued to observe the two students, the junior looked worried instead of anticipating for money from Vergil.

Vergil's voice was quiet, "...Thanks."

The junior sighed, "If something bad happens, me and Trish are always there to help you out, okay?"

Turning his heels, he walked away leaving the blue-hooded still on his place. Vergil watched his junior disappeared from sight and shoved the pills inside his pocket. He sighed mentally when he heard grass crunching behind him. Dante jumped when a knife pierced through the wall of the storeroom, he trembled when he realized the knife was inches away from his head and that Vergil was already in front of him.

Dante wondered where in hell did Vergil store his knives.

The blue-hooded had his lips pursed in anger, Dante looked at him dumb-founded.

"How much have you heard?" Vergil's voice tinged with menace. He punched Dante's shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

Dante winced of the pain and the sharp pin of Vergil's hand. His shock had disappeared and he frowned hard towards the blue-hooded. Now that he had a good view of Vergil's structure of pale skin, a rather good sound of voice and unfortunately, their very first meeting is not welcoming.

"Uh... Everything?" Dante said, in his casually usual smug.

Vergil cringed, now he regarded Dante as a pest to him. He roughly left Dante's shoulder and sighed. He understood by the look of Dante's face, he wanted something out of him.

"...What do you want?" he regrettably asked, his back faced the red.

Dante shook his head and massaged his punched shoulder, "I'm helping Trish out to search for you and what do you know, i already did."

"...Probably you find a sort of pleasure helping out a girl like her," Vergil spatted out as he started to walk ahead.

The red knew the blue-hooded was referring to his lady-love personality. Though Dante admits it was hard picking out non-smugly words for first conversation, his pace went fast and shouted, "The hell?! She's damn worried about you!"

He grabbed Vergil's arm and turned him around in a swift move. To Vergil's chagrin, his hood had fallen to his back, revealing the same white hair, the distanced blue eyes and those similar features of his face like Dante.

Dante gaped, is this real?

Vergil cursed, quickly reached to his hood and covered his whole head again. He pulled his arm away and ran. Dante stared at his running doppelgänger as he vanished from his sight. He faltered a few steps back and landed harshly on the ground.

"...What the hell did i just saw?" he murmured.

* * *

His feet shuffled on the hardened ground, shoulders jostled through the crowds, he ignored the student's curses on him. His mind was still reeling on Vergil and his's strong resemblance. It couldn't be a coincidence, right?

Dante raised his head up, looking at the clock on the wall far-ahead. There was still some time for lunch, and he quickly walked when he remembered he would be having lunch with Lady. He arrived at the cafeteria, it was packed and noisy as usual. He immediately spotted Lady waving a hand at him, and he quickly padded to her and shifted to his reserved seat.

He noticed, Lady hasn't even opened her lunchbox. She was waiting for him, and that he was glad.

"You're late!" she slapped Dante's arm, instead of punching him.

"Sorry, i 'accidentally' forgot about this..." he said, taking the lunchbox Lady made for him.

She kept quiet about her friend's sudden change of atmosphere. Lady kept glancing at Dante's saddened features but tried as hard as she could, ignoring him as she ate her lunch. Dante opened the lid of his lunch, it was his favourite meal all the time of sweet eggs, tasty rice, boiled veggies and stir-fry chicken. He tried not to look obvious, so he usually did his casual 'poke-on-the-chicken-first'.

After a few moments, his whole lunchbox had been cleaned off. He didn't know he was that hungry, and Lady smirked at him.

"At least i knew you liked my cooking," she said, taking the emptied Dante's lunchbox away.

"Nah, it was so-so," he burped, satisfied from the food.

Then, he saw Trish walking towards his table with a smile on her face and two carton drinks on her hands.

"Thank you for finding Vergil for me, Dante," she said, offering a two small carton drinks for both Dante and Lady.

"No sweat, i didn't think he'd tell you though..." Dante replied with a smile, thanked the beautiful girl's offer.

But the long haired blonde only replied with a smile and Lady, broke the tensing romance between the two.

"So, the girl that you 'suddenly' like is Trish?" Lady had a grin plastered on her face, drinking one of the carton drink and was looking at Dante as if she was expecting something out of his personality.

Then realization hits him when he poked the straw of the carton drink, Lady knew many girls and she is notorious for liking one.

"...Don't tell me you know her, Lady..." he said, voice growing quiet at the end of his words.

Her expression was replaced with a 'duh' look, "She's like my girlfriend for over a year!"

"G-G-Girl... friend?" he stammered, switching glances at the two girls.

"I'm sorry," Trish said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

Dante quickly turned to his black-haired friend, "Why didn't i know about this?"

Lady shrugged, standing up and took the lunchboxes with her, "You're just too out-of-world, Dante."

He was in disbelief, and she deliberately left him with Trish. The cafeteria was only filled with few of the students now, and the bell haven't even rang yet. Now, the atmosphere he was in with Trish was completely awkward.

Dante scratched the back of his head, unable to think of something to initiate a chat with the blonde girl.

"...I hope you're still thinking of befriending Vergil for me," she numbly said, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

He suddenly remembered the moment when Vergil's hood fell. And when he hoped he didn't want to, there was a feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach that he wanted to know more about the blue-hooded.

"Well... I did see something when i found him though," he sighed, closing his eyes shut.

"What is it?" Trish asked, taking a seat on the opposite.

Dante opened his blue eyes, demanding an answer from Trish if she ever knew something. He took a deep breath, wondering if this was the right time to initiate friendships from both Vergil and Trish through this circumstances.

"I saw a junior giving him some pills... and i saw, his face..." he mumbled, it was hard for Trish to pick out what he wanted to say.

But Dante repeated the last of his sentence, that's what he wanted to know.

"His face... Why'd he look a lot like me?"

* * *

Ready, finally updating this, online~! XDD

Hmmm... I'm trying out the demo for the new DmC reboot as i decided to give the game a chance, and what do you know? I love it! The fighting is so deadfully awesome! But i still like the old one better XDD

What do you think about this chapter? Good or bad, please leave a review! I know there are so many errors on my vocabulary and the use of sentences, i cannot correct my own story, you know? T0T

R&R!

Ready, loves you! Updating some more again!


	4. Morning in the Afternoon

Either it's Red or Blue

Chapter Four : Morning in the Afternoon

"I wanted to help you, Dante... I really do. But i promised Vergil to not let anyone know anything about him," Trish said, lowering her eyes to the empty table in front of them.

"...Damn," Dante slammed his hand onto the table, in an act of irritation and utter disappointment. The blonde girl jumped a bit at the white-haired's sudden turmoil.

"I-I'd rather prefer you ask him face on..." she hesitated, frowning her brows as she looked deep into Dante's downhearted blue eyes.

He sighed, mentally slapping himself, "Sorry, Trish... I must've looked like an idiot right now... asking someone i just know this morning about some hooded guy who looked like me..."

_'Why do i feel so off? What's so special about this guy?!' _he thought, eyes narrowing.

Then, Trish broke the silence and his lines of thoughts. She was amazed at how fast it was to get Dante to be bothered like this. And probably, she had someone to thank.

"But i'm happy, Dante..."

"For what...? For me being like this?"

He looked up at the smiling blonde, no matter how rude his reply was, he couldn't help but saying them out loud. But Trish's smile, was definitely the first gentle one he ever seen throughout the day. And the smile, felt so assuring and Dante thought, he'd definitely seen the same smile somewhere before.

"There wasn't anybody who wanted to befriend him, but i'm glad that it's you..." she curved a smile, earning a confused look from the white-haired.

"...Huh."

When the air grew awkward as they have nothing else to say, Trish spoke, "Well, i'm heading back to class... Are you coming?"

She stood up from her seat and walked to Dante's side, watching the male straightening his back as he breathed out.

"...Nah, think i'll skip," he waved his hand away, he suddenly not in his best of moods.

Trish was taken aback but she placed her hand on Dante's shoulder, "If you want to know where he always went to... my brother, Nero, could help you."

"Nero? He must be the junior who gave Vergil the pills earlier..." Dante said.

When Trish gave no reply, he asserted.

"...Right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The white-haired could feel the slight twitch on Trish's finger when he turned to her.

"...Y-Yes," she hesitated as her hand left Dante's shoulder.

He noticed Trish looked away from his stern gaze, it wasn't the first time he had this.

"...I shouldn't ask to much on our first day meeting."

"I'm sorry..."

The bell ranged, indicating the first alaram after lunch. The white-haired observed the students going out of the cafeteria for their classes, he just noticed, he was never the 'study-type' of guy. 'Listen' is everything to him, most probably education is not the case.

"It's fine, you should go now if you don't want to be late for class..." he smiled, ushering the blonde that it's all right.

"Okay... Thank you again, Dante," she said as she turned to leave.

Dante nodded his head, and watched Trish passing through the cafeteria doors. When he thought again, listening to the second bell ringing, he didn't move nor bothered to stand. He observed yet again the nearly empty cafeteria and those few student passing him by, letting his mind reeling.

_'It must've been a coincidence to have the same face... But, no matter how much i put into it... Why'd he looked so frail and... scared when i saw his face?'_

"Why did he ran away from me?" he mumbled.

Dante sighed again, running his fingers through his messy hair before he stood up.

_'...I'm sure he knew something about me.'_

* * *

No matter how much he wanted to study, but not having a date in a crucial time like senior high-school is definitely the worse. And Dante couldn't get his mind off of Vergil.

He waited out of the school compound, his back leaned on a nearby tree as he glanced on each of the students and some delinquents who seemed to be afraid of him. Mainly because of Dante's hard, fixed, dull and deadly stare. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings, not trying to spot for a well-spotted blue-hooded male, since he knew the guy might have run somehwere else hours ago.

He's searching for a plain junior with white hair whom he had seen with Vergil during lunch. Dante needed some sort of plan before 'extracting' info out of the kid and he somehow understood that the knife-lover, Vergil doesn't want to be found.

This is going to be a tough one.

_She couldn't be too far now. _

_"Wait, Trish!" Dante shouted, chasing the beautiful blonde girl._

_Trish turned around, surprised as she looked at the out-of-breath womanizer._

_"Is there something wrong?" sha asked worryingly. _

_"No, no... But this bro of yours, i want to see him!"_

And that's that.

When he tried to determine what he'd heard Nero's conversation with Vergil earlier, putting in a few words and all, he's certain that the pills he brought weren't misused drugs... at least. It weren't in a strange cheap packet, nor that much of contents. And the way he saw Vergil bringing his hand close to his chest the first time Dante saw him... And that uneven breathing he heard when Vergil cornered him... Is he ill?

So those pills are his medicines?

The red appreaciated how much clever he could be, but the time only came when he's... in love?

_'Am i in love with this guy?! Damn everyone if i'm gay!' _he cursed.

The aura around him turned blue and dangerous, the passerbys got goosebumps and Dante surely needed a punching bag right now.

_'This is all his freakin' fault! Asshole wanna-be mysterious mother-fucker!'_

"Hey..."

Dante slapped his cursings mentally aside when he heard a voice called him, it sounded familiar. He turned his head to his side, finally it's the junior he's been waiting for.

"You're the guy my sister wants me to meet," Nero said, with an expressionless face.

The junior's too rebellious, really, just like Dante himself. Though he's no one to judge.

"Name's Dante."

He reached out a hand for a shake but the junior didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"So, what'd you want?"

A vein shot out on Dante's forehead, the kid's pride is getting on his nerves.

_'Haa... this brat...' _

"It's about Vergil," Dante sighed, he just wanted to end this convo right there and there.

But the older white-haired earned Nero's attention. Dante saw the younger male's frown, as if he was picking a fight.

"...What about him?" Nero's voice running low and quiet.

_'Initiate plan A...'_

"Tell me where he always runs off to," he replied.

Nero slipped his hands into his pockets, walking a bit closer to his senior as if he felt he was being threatened. Though Dante meanwhile had no intention to do so.

"Why?"

"Oh c'mon! Do i need a reason to befriend somebody?!" he raised his voice a bit, surprising most of the students nearby.

"Unfortunately, geezer. You better forget about it, i don't think Vergil wants to be your friend though," he said, walking on the path towards his home.

Nero's shoulder bumped Dante's slightly as he passed. But Dante stopped him.

"The pills..."

Nero halted his steps, watching his senior from his shoulder.

"What?"

"I saw you giving him some pills."

The junior turned to face his senior once more, now with a scorching face that's about to explode.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your sister said Vergil doesn't want anyone to know about him, right? Unfortunately i do happened to know one... Thanks to the pills," Dante smirked, his eyes seemed to challenge the younger white-haired.

"..."

Dante chuckled then let out a finally satisfying sigh for the day.

"I'm willing to make a deal, you tell me where he always runs off to and i'll keep Vergil's secret a shut in the mouth," he offered, bringing his fore-finger close to his lips. Gesturing a silence.

"And if i don't want to?" Nero spat as he scowled.

"Then it'll be your fault, 'cause you picked on a wrong place in the school, junior."

"...Shit."

Dante curved a grin, holding out his hand again, expecting Nero to shake them.

_'What do you know, plan B works after all...' _

"Do we have an accord?"

* * *

Ready, i-love-it, online!

Nero's finally here! Give him a round of applause! -claps- So, does anything makes sense now? :D If not, just review or PM me in any way you like. I'll explain it to you guys in any way i can too. The lack of Vergil in this chaptie saddens me... T.T But the next chapter's gonna be awesome! XD I promise you!

Finally decided that there's gonna be a 'Morning' in each of the chapters' titles :) Don't know why though...

So yeah, a lot of determination coming in lately, and i'm so happy! Mostly because of you guys! XDD

Good or bad, please leave a review! I know there are so many errors on my vocabulary and the use of sentences, i cannot correct my own story, you know? T0T

Ready, whee-ing, offline!


	5. Endurance every Morning

Either it's Red or Blue

A/N : I've been wondering if there are still DMC fans out there, if so... i would post a story that i made about Vergil's POV of mom. I've been having hesitations whether i should continue this story or not... Please read and review!

Let's Rock!

* * *

Chapter Five : Endurance every Morning

_Between us two, i was always with mom. _

_Whenever dad went to work, i..._

_...would always by mom's side._

_I would spend my entire morning, afternoon 'till night with her, to keep her company so that she wouldn't be so lonely. Have some laughs and a few jokes. _

_I loved mom. _

_But then... there's always someone there at the corner... to which we haven't given much attention to no matter how much love we have given and shared..._

_...someone who feels left out. _

Groaning of back-pain, Dante sat up straight and stretched. It has been a few weeks since he 'forced' Nero to give him some informations about Vergil. Though he's proven to be useful by giving the poor junior threat messages, but most of his moves to get closer to Vergil all seemed to be total failures.

Ever since the day when he accidentally saw Vergil's face, he started to have these... strange dreams. Not like those funny fantasies, very wet and slimy. These dreams, it felt... looked, and sounded very much real.

Like he was really there, watching those events happening. Except that he doesn't know who's the other one hidden in the shadows.

And the one he had earlier that day, was one of those strange dreams.

Dante had tried many times to forget what he was dreaming about, but it always managed to pop inside his head whenever Trish's voice reminded him.

_"There wasn't anybody who wanted to befriend him, but i'm glad that it's you..."_

Her soothing voice echoed in his head, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

"...Was she expecting me?" Dante mumbled to himself in his room.

At first, he thought he was doing this for Trish's sake, to get close to her. Now that he knew she already had Lady to begin with, getting to know Vergil seemed like a must to him.

It annoyed him.

Looking around the room Lady's father had rented for him, he's more than thankful what he was given. Though alone in the slightly spacious room, there weren't much furnitures, but he's way too comfortable for this. The only thing left to do is to get a date, then a job. But he didn't even have to bother to try searching for one, since Lady's father already booked him after he graduate from high-school.  
Something about being a bouncer thingy...

He took out a small piece of paper stashed in his pocket and read the lines that Nero had written down.

There were already some crossings over the list of places, those he had checked and those he founded that Vergil somehow wouldn't show up.

_"I want to know every details that you have to offer, or the secret's out."_

_"Tch..."_

_"You don't want that do you?" Dante faked a worried face._

_"Fine."_

_Nero took out his book, tear up a piece and started to note down a few words. _

_"And give me your number too," the senior added, slipping his hands in his pockets._

_"For what?" Nero's irritation gone obvious. _

_"Just a precaution if you lied to me. You know i'm good with blackmailing," he smirked. _

_The junior scowled, listing down Vergil's hiding spots and the places where he was easy to find that he knew. And the red, only sighed in satisfaction. He could start from there. _

"He's never in the cafeteria, benches at the hallways, rooftops when he needed to... Done that," crossing out the words mentioned.

His blue eyes shifted to the written places, there were other places he haven't gone off to yet.

He continued, "...Field, locker room, back of his every classes... storage room? What's he doing in there? Masturbating?"

_"Before i give this to you, 'Dante' ," said Nero, folding up the piece of paper casually as he put back his book inside his bag. _

_He added, "Let me give you... sorta bit of a warning."_

_"Anything you say," Dante replied._

_Nero swiftly grabbed Dante's collars, pulled him close and warned, "Vergil is so precious to me and my sister. If something happened to him because of you, i'll cut off your dick."_

_"And i'll cut yours if you lied too, shithead."_

Dante sweat-dropped and sighed. He did met Vergil at most of the places mentioned (written) by Nero, but the blue-hooded male only shrugged him off like a piece of trash. Continuing on to the paper, he read the last few places.

"Rooftops, Fortuna Harbor and... dark corners."

_'-then... there's always someone there at the corner...'_

Dante slapped his forehead. He had too much of these dreams until he thought he might have gone crazy because of it. He just had to get to the very bottom of this.

Just who is Vergil anyway?

He breathed, switching his view to the hanging diamond on a piece of silver chain beside the mirror. Dante never knew where he ever got that. The shining red crystal really looked beautiful, but to him... it's the colour of loss.

He had forgotten something special. Something that he'd lost, and Dante's aware that it was his memories. And that it stopped in his childhood days.

* * *

Searching around for a familiar blue-hood, he then finally spotted. Vergil was sitting alone on a bench near the field. He'd have to approach as quietly as he could. In a few steps, he saw Vergil's lunch. Two melon breads, an apple and a bottle of milk.

_'This guy's... normal.'_

Dante swiftly moved to hide behind the boxes when he realized he was out in the open. He heard something shingled, it sounded like a chained necklace. But he had his safely tucked inside his pocket, but this... Was it Vergil's?

He peeked his head out, finally the blue was eating his melon bread.

'_Vulnerability reached to its peak,'_ he thought comically.

He then decided to just sit on the ground behind the knife-lover, finding it really hard to creep on someone. And waited patiently...

...and waited.

...and waited.

...and waited, until Vergil finishes all of his lunch and milk.

Dante felt that his head was about to explode. That time when he was eavesdropping, Dante was definitely out from Vergil's view. And he still sensed him, and even threw a knife at him! Surely, his presence should have been too strong to sense by now. But this... It's too much of wait.

Then, he head-locked the poor blue by surprise.

"What the hell?! You should've sensed me by now, son of a bitch! And here i thought you were a fucking ninja!" Dante yelled, choking the struggling Vergil.

"L-Let me go! Jerk! I c-can't breathe!"

And when Dante released his deadly head-lock grip, Vergil took a moment to catch his breath. Coughing a bit as he slapped his chest. He noticed that he had spilled his milk, and that costs him quite a few money.

"...I'l get you for that..." Vergil's voice was low and quiet.

It sounded dangerous to bystanders' ears, but to the red... It's quite normal. Dante had been in a lot of fights, threatening tone doesn't scare him any more.

"Hey-hey! I'm not here to fight, dumbass..."

"Then what do you want?!" Vergil raised his voice, standing up.

He sighed, "Look...I just wanna get this... thing... off of my chest, and your stupid 'mysteriousness' keeps bugging me!"

"I have the feeling you know something about my past..."

There, he said it.

Dante frowned, he couldn't see what kind of expression Vergil had. His hood shielded everything, that similar face they both shared.

There was a slight hesitation on the way Vergil turned his head to the side, but Dante was just hoping too much. The blue picked up his fallen bottle of milk, spilled out all of the remaining contents and said, "...I only know one thing about you..."

Waiting for Vergil's answer, he waited.

Vergil taunted, "...that you're a bastard."

He threw his bottle away at a nearby trash can, he bumped Dante's shoulder as he walked passed him.

_'...Tell me why i dreamt about the real you if you don't even know me?'_ he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

_'...i'll betray Trish if i say this.'_

But the red swiftly grabbed his arm, halting him in place. His voice ran quiet, "...I don't care how much shitty you get. I could tell the whole world about your medicine. One thing for sure that i know the reason why..."

Dante turned the blue-hooded to face him and said, "...There IS something in your memory about me knowing you."

And Vergil's lips pursed closed in silence.

* * *

Sitting on his chair in the classroom, he let his head hanging as he continued to sigh. Two days passed after 'that' incident, Vergil was nowhere to be found. And right now, he's damn worried.

_Vergil pulled his arm away and shouted, "So what IF i had a memory about you?! You're nothing but a thief!"_

_"What? Hey, Vergil! Wait!" Dante chased the running blue, but stopped. _

_What exactly happened between them?_

"...Thief, huh? What did i steal from him?" he said to himself, massaging his sore neck.

And when matter just got worse, Nero faced him yesterday and punched the hell out of the surprised Dante.

_"I already told you, bastard! Now Vergil wouldn't even talk to us! What EXACTLY did you do?!" Nero shouted, held off by Trish who tried relentlessly to stop her brother's rage. _

_"Give it up, kid! I didn't do anything!" Dante countered, rubbing his bruised cheek._

_"Jackass... Because of you, he's taken more of his medicines than usual!"_

"Shit..." he fumed silently.

All because of Nero, Vergil's secret about medicines was out. He shouldn't have shouted out loud like that yesterday, and now everybody thought Dante had 'raped' the poor blue-hooded male.

Though that wasn't exactly the point, he shouldn't have stressed Vergil out like that. And he's in a deep sorry.

Lady then came to his view, scooting to an empty seat in front of his table and sighed. She just waited until Dante finally spoke, "...He's been in my freakin' mind... and i don't know why!"

"Hmm...when you put it that way, Dante, seems to me that you like him," Lady said, switching her view from the floor to her friend.

"Whaaaat?! What's in him that i like, huh?!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

She hushed, patting Dante's head gently, "Ssshhhh... Calm down, okay?"

Dante grunted, slumping himself on his seat and shut his eyes closed. As Lady observed him, she realised that it was the first time she'd ever seen Dante so pitiful.

She sighed in defeat, "Trish is waiting for you at the roof. Now's that there're no more secrets, you can ask her there."

* * *

Ready, confused-dunno-why, online!

So, hmm... yeah, yup. Uh-huh. I've been wondering if it's too short, maybe i've cut down some bits here and there. Haa... don't know why i did though.

My Beta, curse him so much, is out. Don't know where he gone off to, but, i'll try my best to correct every wrong-doings as best i can! Forgive me of my errors! D:

Ready, =v= , offline!


End file.
